


Four Times...and to Infinity

by mittliverskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, a bit of angst, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittliverskam/pseuds/mittliverskam
Summary: Four times Even shares a bed with Isak.





	Four Times...and to Infinity

**One**

The first time Even shared a bed with Isak, they were both high on each other.

After all the exchanged looks and the near misses, Even finally got to kiss the boy of his dreams. Not only kiss him, but have Isak accept his kisses and kiss him back. He had his perfect setup for their first kiss and Even felt like he could not be happier.

They went back to Isak’s apartment dripping wet and shivering from paddling like mad men in the cold winter air, but both of them were giddy with joy and Even could regret nothing that happened that night. Isak offered Even dry clothes to change into and bashfully suggested he stay the night. So they got under the covers and snuggled, occasionally exchanging sweet kisses Even could not get enough of. Even could tell that his sweet boy loved the kisses; he would tilt his head up towards Even in a silent request for more and Even would be unable to resist showering him with all the kisses Isak wanted.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke up to more blissful kisses. Wrapped up in each other, they spent the day with laughter, whispered secrets, and always more kisses. Locked in their own little haven, away from reality.

That night, however, Even could not sleep. Thoughts of how pissed off Sonja would be, and how Isak would react when he found out about Even, prevented him from resting and even the warmth and scent of Isak in his arms could not keep the anxiousness rising in him. So he left.

 **Two**

The second time Even shared a bed with Isak, they were desperate for each other. 

It had been three weeks since Even touched Isak and he was starved for the feel of the other boy’s skin on his. That Isak felt the same way was evident in the tight grasp in Even’s hair and the rough kisses that threatened to devour him. No longer tentative, no longer waiting.

Even was sick with nerves when he turned up at Isak’s door and waited for the other boy to say something, anything, to show that he still had a chance. Then, the beautiful boy, his beautiful boy, pulled him into a kiss so deep that it touched the depth of his broken soul, kindling the spark that signalled the healing of his soul.

He was lost in Isak that night, more kisses, more touches, always more, more, more. When Isak finally fell asleep that night, his face tucked under Even’s chin, cradled in his arms like the precious bundle he was, Even’s heart sang with joy. He could not stop touching the other boy, tracing small circles on his skin, staring at his beautiful face, and leaving light kisses on his forehead. Not wanting to wake the other boy, but not being able to resist touching, kissing, breathing him in.

**Three**

The third time Even shared a bed with Isak, they crashed into each other.

Everything had been planned to perfection, the world at their feet. Even wanted to give Isak everything, and his beautiful boy was so, so sweet. So responsive to everything Even did to him and asking again for more, and still more. Even never felt as close to anyone in his life as he did Isak. He saw their future together laid out so clearly in his head, their engagement, wedding, the rest of their lives, and he was ecstatic. This boy was made for him and they were going to be together forever. He would do anything for Isak.

Then he crashed.

**Four**

The fourth time Even shared a bed with Isak, he was broken. But Isak was there for him and helped pick up the pieces.

Then, the fifth time, the sixth, the seventh, the eighth, and to infinity.


End file.
